Forever
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Very fluffy one shot I wrote for the dancing challenge.


**Okay, so musie really went to town at work today, bugging the crap out of me till I wrote this one down! Another one shot for the dancing challenge, (you know how I love Booth dancing!). Actually, I really like this one, I don't usually write fics where BB are together, but this one kinda wrote itself! Hope you like it!**

BBB

Brennan unlocked her apartment door, heaving a huge sigh of relief. She loved her job, but the last case that she and Booth had had taken a lot out of her, and she was looking forward to a long, relaxing weekend.

Closing the door, she smiled as she heard the sounds of the soft music coming from the stereo, and smelled the wonderful aroma of garlic bread and pasta sauce coming from the kitchen. Throwing her bag on the chair, she made her way into the kitchen, pausing a moment to watch Booth, clad in jeans and a t-shirt, a frilly apron tied around his waist, singing to himself in front of the stove. Moving forward, she wrapped her arms around him from behind, stretching up to whisper in his ear. "Smells delicious."

Booth turned in her arms, wrapping his own around her and pulling her close, meeting her lips with his. Pulling back, he looked down at her, his brown eyes sparkling. "Happy Anniversary, Bones."

She feigned surprise. "What? It's our anniversary?!"

He laughed. "Very funny, Bones. I know you didn't forget."

She laughed along with him. "How could I? You've been reminding me every day for two weeks!"

"Who, me?" He moved away, stirring the pasta sauce, then opening the oven to check on the bread.

Brennan shook her head. "You know, isn't it usually the man who forgets the important dates, and the woman who has to remind him?"

He looked at her over his shoulder. "Since when do we do anything the normal way, Bones?"

BBB

They sat at the kitchen table, their plates empty, the flickering candlelight playing across her face, and Booth thought she had never looked more beautiful. He couldn't believe it had been only one year ago that they had finally given in to their feelings. It hadn't been easy, nothing with Bones ever was, but it was well worth it. It had been the best year of his life.

They'd had to convince Cullen that their relationship wouldn't interfere with their work. They had worked just as well together as a couple as they had as friends and partners, bickering and bouncing ideas off of each other, solving the cases. Even Cullen couldn't deny that their partnership worked, and they still had the best success record in the whole DC field office.

She looked up and caught him gazing at her. "What?"

He reached over and took her hand. "I love you." Taking her wineglass from her and sitting it on the table, he stood and pulled her up with him. "Dance with me?"

She followed him into the living room. Turning, he pulled her into his arms. Wrapping her arms around him, she lay her head on his shoulder, both slowly swaying to the soft music.

Brennan still couldn't believe that it had been a whole year that they had been together. After dancing around their feelings for so long, they had finally given in to their passion after a particularly emotional case. And the rest, as Booth liked to say, was history.

Booth felt her sigh against him, and he tightened his arms around her, leaning down to plant a soft kiss in her hair. "Marry me," he whispered.

She smiled. "You never give up, do you?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"I've said no the last three times."

"I know, but one of these times I might get lucky, and you'll say yes."

"Seeley..."

"Hey, I've got nothing to lose. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you either way."

His whispered words warmed her heart. It had taken her a long time, but she was finally beginning to believe him when he said that he would never leave her. She trusted him, more than anyone. If she didn't she never would have been able to give her heart to him.

The song changed, 'This I Promise You', and she found herself listening to the words, realizing that she had heard them before. They were the words Booth whispered to her at night when she was lying in his arms. The words he repeated every day, reassuring her he would always be there for her.

Sighing, she asked the question that she had been wanting to ask since the first time he had proposed, two months ago. "Why is it so important to you?"

Booth didn't even hesitate, he didn't have to think about it. "Because I want to prove to you that I'm yours forever. That I'm never going to leave you." He ran his fingers gently through her hair. "That I love you with all my heart, and I always will."

Brennan was quiet for a few minutes, thinking. She knew he meant the words, and she also knew that he was silently asking her for the same vow in return. He wanted to marry her to prove how much he loved her, but he wanted her to say yes, to prove that she felt the same way.

She took a deep breath. "Ask me again."

Booth stopped and pulled back, hardly daring to hope. He looked down into her eyes. "Temperance, will you marry me?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes," she whispered.

His eyes lit up at her words, and he leaned down and softly kissed her, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a beautifully cut teardrop diamond ring. He took her left hand and slipped it on her finger.

Brennan stared at it for a moment, then looked up, a question in her eyes. "When did you...?"

"Bones, I've had this since I decided that I couldn't live without you." He brushed a lock of hair back from her face, gazing into her eyes. "Actually, I've had it since the day after we first made love."

Tears came unbidden to her eyes at his words. "But how did you know I'd say yes?"

He smiled at her. "Well, like I said, I figured sooner or later I'd wear you down."

Brennan leaned into him, laying her head on his chest, fighting the tears of happiness that were threatening to fall. Booth held her, absently rubbing circles over her back. He had never felt so happy. Despite his words, he had never dared to believe she would change her mind, that she would marry him. After a few minutes, he couldn't stand it any longer. "Temperance?"

"Hmmm?" Her voice was muffled, her head buried against his chest.

"Why did you say yes?"

She pulled back and looked up at him, and he saw the tears on her cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away.

"Because I love you, Seeley. I don't ever want to be without you, and...I want you to know, I'm yours forever."

He smiled at her words, then leaned down close to her. "I love you too, Temperance," he whispered, before claiming her lips in a soul shattering kiss.

BBB

**Okay, I hope that was fluffy enough for you! Maybe ooc, who knows? Kinda fizzled at the end there, though, musie was really flying till then. Anywhoo, I hope you liked it, and I hope that will satisfy you till I get back next week!**


End file.
